Crash Into Me
by X-Jazzlife-X
Summary: Entry for the 'Love For The Unloved 2010' contest. Garrett and Kate find each other and the night they share only marks the begining of a wonderful relationship.


**Love for the Unloved - 2010 Contest Entry**  
**Title: Crash Into Me**  
**Your pen name: X-Jazzlife-X**  
**Featured 'B-list' Character(s): Garrett & Kate**

**_ONWARD!_**

* * *

Garrett had always admired Kate from afar in the lecture halls. She always stood out amongst the other girls, and for that she was popular, but it didn't go to her head. She was very smart and most people overlooked that in her. It made Garrett sick to see all the college jocks and drunkards hitting on her continuously. He had never asked her out. Why? He didn't know if it was because he was shy and didn't have the balls to walk up to her or if it was that he didn't think him worthy to be in her presence. It wasn't that Garrett thought himself unattractive; he kept himself in shape, he did his own laundry and he even didn't get sloppy drunk at any of the parties.

There was, however, one constant that kept Garrett at bay: Edward Cullen. The guy was a total cliché. They weren't dating, they weren't hooking up, and they didn't even have any classes together. But Edward was always trying; always asking.

And Kate always said no.

Garrett thought about it, a lot actually, that if Edward Cullen couldn't even get a date with her, how did _he_ even stand a chance?

When Garrett got an invite to the Cullen's huge house party, he knew she would be there. So would Edward and all the other guys at school. He wondered why he even bothered going to the parties. He knew some people, had a few friends, but none of them were these football playing, drink till I pass out college guys. He couldn't stand being around them. He wondered again why Kate would choose to be around these people.

What Garrett didn't know was that Kate liked to watch him during classes as well. She studied his long legs, his tight t-shirts, the way his hair fell in his face so he would have to push it behind his ear and the way whenever he talked about philosophy his eyes would shine and smile. She noticed he was always alone. He had never once talked to her, let alone asked her out like all the other pigs in the school. She caught him sometimes looking at her too; she noticed the way he shook his head every time she had to refuse some guy's offer. Kate liked him, but she didn't know why _she_ never approached him. It was obvious that he wasn't going to approach her. Maybe he wasn't interested.

She hated the attention she got; especially from Edward. He would ask her out to go here or go there. It was tiring always saying no. She had hoped her constant denial would send him subtle hints to give up, but he didn't. So, when she walked into the Cullen's party with only her girlfriends on her arm, Edward was quick to try and get her attention. She did her best to be nice but she knew she was wearing thin in the patience department.

Kate told herself that she would at least try and talk to Garrett if he was at the party. She found him in the kitchen sipping a drink from a standard college party cup. There were a bunch of people all standing around the island talking and laughing over the music.

Garrett was just people watching as always. He knew the moment she walked into the room; her dark hair falling around her shoulders, the abstract beaded necklaces hanging almost to her waist, and her loose jeans held up only by a thick non-descript belt; commanded the attention of the room. She commanded Garrett's attention. To his surprise she walked up beside him and started mixing a drink: sprite, root beer and a shot of JD's. As Kate took a sip she looked over the rim of her cup to find him staring intently at her with a wry grin.

"I'm Kate; I think we have a few lectures together." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. To both Kate's and Garrett's surprise he took her hand lifted it to his lips giving her knuckles a gentle peck.

"Garrett. And we have _all_ our lectures together." He mentally smacked himself for doing something as corny and stupid as kissing her hand. His face flushed and he ducked his head to mumble, "Sorry, that wasn't appropriate."

"No! It was nice. No one's ever done that before; maybe that's why their offers are never accepted." She smiled ruefully at his stunned expression. "I mean, most of them are few beers short of a liquor store, others are just I don't know, not who I'm looking for."

The charged silence stretched between them until Garrett could get his thoughts in order and pick up on her hint. "Did you want to get out of here? I parked down the street and this was just sprite and root beer." She laughed; loud and hearty.

"Okay, I think I'd like that." She grabbed his hand and led him through the unfamiliar house. They almost made it to the front of the house when Edward stumbled over.

"Katie! Where are you going? We haven't got a chance to dance yet!" He was obviously drunk. "Who is this? I don't know you, what are you doing with my Katie?" As Edward spoke he got louder and louder.

He reached for Kate's wrist and Garrett reacted by shoving him backwards into a chair. "Edward, I'm leaving with Garrett now. Stop calling me, asking me to dinner and stop calling me yours! I am no one's." The shouting attracted a crowd and Edward tried to stand up again. "And sit down before you fall down." She pushed her way through the crowd to the door still clutching Garrett's hand.

Once they were out on the street she let go of his hand. "Sorry about that, I…I guess he needed more than a 'no thanks' to get through his ego." He started walking in the direction he parked. "Thank you, for not letting him grab me. I'm not good with confrontation." She chuckled to herself.

"I think you did a fine job. A little public humiliation will do the guy some good, if he even remembers any of it. So…" Garrett stopped to rummage in the pocket of his leather jacket.

Kate stopped mid stride to gaze longingly at the Ducati motorcycle parked at the curb, "I would kill to get to ride a Ducati again! My dad used to have one and he would take me out when I was younger. I haven't been on a motorcycle in years."

Garrett was worried he'd have to convince her to get on his bike when he first asked her to leave, but the look on her face made his worry disappear. "That's too bad. I couldn't imagine not getting on my bike everyday, let alone every few years." He let his words sink in.

She looked at Garrett then to the bike and back again. He walked over to the sleek, black and chrome motorcycle so he could start it. No words were needed to make Kate understand that it was his.

The gentle purr of the engine was soothing to him as he grabbed the extra helmet for Kate. She fastened it with no help from him and waited with excitement as he put his own helmet on and then swung his leg over to straddle the perfection that is made by Ducati. He kicked out the stand and held out an arm gesturing her to get on behind him. She wasted no time.

Garrett wasn't a stupid driver; he understood that if you were careless you usually ended up dead. So he took it easy on Kate for the short stint out of the subdivision. At a red light he turned his head so she could hear him, "Hold on." The thrill of not only the ride but having Kate's body so close to his own sent adrenaline through his veins.

Kate felt safe with Garrett. Her arms wrapped around his body, her thighs so close to his and the pulsing shake of the motor did nothing but make her feel good. She also had a sense of adventure; going out with this person she'd never met before, but with a feeling that she somehow knew him better than she thought. All thought was lost when he popped the clutch as the red light turned to green. She could feel him laughing and couldn't hold her joy in anymore. She leaned back and wailed out, "Yeah!"

As they rode along the almost empty streets she got lost in the person sitting before her. His long hair that escaped his helmet tickled her cheeks in the wind, his smell surrounding her in the night air and she could feel his heart thundering in his chest.

Garrett pulled into his favorite local bar and pub: The Common Room. Or also known as Nicky's by the local college kids. He steadied the bike as Kate got off. They both pulled their helmets off as well, "I hope this is okay, I'm not sure where you wanted to go but, it should be pretty quiet in here because everyone is at the Cullen's. Did you want to go somewhere else? Did you want to go home?"

Kate was glad to be out with him, she'd been to Nicky's a few times with the girls. "I don't mind where we go; this is fine. I have to warn you though; I am really good on a pool table."

He was speechless. Garrett raised his eyebrows in question to ask, 'do you mean what I think you mean?' she quickly understood the innuendo she misplaced in her words.

"That's not what I meant! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kate slapped his shoulder. "Get off that damn bike so I can show you what I mean."

They made it into the bar, Kate headed straight for the pool tables. Garrett was right, there was nobody in here. She could here him talking to Nicky; ordering his 'usual' and watched as he wandered back over to her. She thought to herself why he had never talked to her before: maybe he wasn't interested, he's gay, or maybe he had a girlfriend _or a boyfriend._

He stopped beside her at one of the tables and he handed her a beer and she handed him a pool cue.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate needed to know before she went any farther.

Garrett nodded and moved to set up the triangle.

"Why have you never talked to me before now? I mean, you said it yourself, we have all our classes together but not once did you acknowledge me. Now here we are, out together…"

He rolled the cue ball down to Kate and she caught it easily. "I'm not really sure." Garrett decided he would toss his lack of courage and worthiness stories out the window and go with the one that always bothered him, "I guess I always thought that if a guy like Cullen got turned down then what sort of chance would I have with you? Really, when I think about it now, more reasons occur to me than before. You could already be in a relationship. Shit, you might not even be into guys. Maybe sub-consciously I couldn't handle the rejection."

While Garrett was spilling his heart out to this girl he just met, she had put her beer down and was moving around the pool table to stand in front of him. Kate grabbed his hands again; a gesture she felt very natural to be doing, "Well that's more of an answer than I expected." She looked up at him through her lashes. "And for the record, I'm not in a relationship with anyone, I most definitely like men," She let one of his hands go and used it to trace down his chest. "And I hope you handle acceptance better than you would rejection." Both Kate's hands were on Garrett's body now. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him towards her. She backed up a step, taking Garrett with her and felt the hard edge of the table hit just below her ass. His hands were on her hips and she pulled almost all of his weight into her.

Their breathing was speeding up, their lips were parted and merely an inch away from each other. Garrett made the split second decision to go for it.

"I know the place is empty Gar, but could we not give the regulars a show?" Nicky walked up and placed a basket of fries on nearby table. He laughed as he walked away.

Garrett had jumped backwards when Nicky spoke and Kate had a 'hands just caught in the cookie jar' look on her blushing face.

"Come on Nicky, you just had to interrupt! You know, I bet you waited over there for that to happen!" He shouted after the retreating figure that waved after he got back behind the bar. "Old man…" Garrett whispered under his breath. "I ordered us some fries, did you want some?"

"Sure, thanks. Have you known Nicky long? You two seem to have done this before." Kate laughed and grabbed a handful of fries.

"Yeah, he's my uncle. I've never brought a girl here before but I used to sit at the bar with him and we would spot all the guys groping their girlfriends and he would go over and interrupt at just the wrong moment. We made a game out of it."

After four games of pool, all of them won by Kate, they decide to leave. Garrett waved to Nicky and followed Kate out the door. The night had grown damp and chilly so Garrett handed over his leather jacket, against her protests. She only accepted it because he pulled another jacket out from somewhere on the bike.

They were both standing awkwardly beside the motorcycle wondering what to do next.

"I don't normally do this."

"Can we try that kiss again?"

They both laughed at the absurdity of what just passed between them. Kate didn't know if she should ask him to take her home and if she should invite him in or if he would ask her to go to his place and if she should say yes. Garrett was fumbling with the idea of going back to one of their places. Not knowing if she lived in residence or in an apartment with roommates.

Garrett manned up and took the plunge. "Okay, look Kate, I'm just going to say it now because I know it will eventually happen. I like you. A lot. I've watched you from across the lecture halls for months now and I honestly don't stop thinking about you, this person whom I had never met. Yet, here I was silently worshiping you from afar." She placed her finger against his lips to stop the flow of words. He looked into her dark green eyes hoping, praying he would find rejection.

She removed her finger and looked down, "I have to be honest with you too." When she looked back up to see Garrett's fallen features she could have kicked herself. "I like you. A lot too. I've watched you from across the lecture halls as well." She started the same process from the pool hall; this time she put both her hands on his stomach and worked them wherever she wanted to explore. "I've watched your tight shirts and you leather jacket." Kate could feel his muscles through the thin material on his stomach. "I've watched you run your fingers through your hair and wanted so badly for it to be my hands." She reached up and fisted his hair so she could gently tug. "And whenever you would talk during debates, all I could think of was your lips." Garrett couldn't stop himself if he tried from kissing her now, but he didn't have to. Kate pulled his face to hers.

He was hungry for her after all the teasing. Garrett took his turn exploring; her curvy waist, her soft hips and all the way back up to her cheek that fit perfectly in his palm. When they broke apart to breathe Garrett rested his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes: brown into green. She stared unabashedly right back.

"Garrett, I don't know if this is rushing into a relationship that I think will no doubt be amazing for both of us but, can I come home with you? I know for sure that my roommates will get back drunk and make a shit load of noise. And I don't want to be disturbed." The glint in her eyes fuelled his fire. She could feel the growing bulge through his jeans against her thigh.

"Of course you can." Even to his ears he could hear the desperation. "My roommate is out of town for a week. I have the apartment to myself. That is until you join me." She smiled at his words and stepped away from him.

"That's good because I have lots of fun in empty apartments. Now, get your helmet on and get on that damn bike so I can show you."

Garrett outwardly groaned and Kate laughed. They went through the motions of getting on the bike, this time they seemed a lot closer than before. It could have been because while Garrett was driving safely he couldn't help but hit the throttle when Kate moved her hand from his waist to his crotch and started rubbing him through his jeans.

By the time they hit his apartment door Kate was practically on her knees in front of him. He fumbled in her pockets looking for his house keys. When he did find them it took ten minutes and Kate wrapping her legs around his waist to finally get the door open. It wasn't a big, fancy place but, it was homey and now for the first time it would experience sex. Garrett's roommate Jasper had a long distance relationship and never brought girls back for that reason.

Kate needed to slow herself down. She liked Garrett and didn't want just horny 'fuck me now' sex. She wanted to enjoy the man before her; worship him as he said he did to her. Not needing to move her legs because he was carrying her, she slowed their kiss and moved to his neck. Her hands almost never left his hair. Being in his apartment surrounded by him, all she could think about was how good he felt, how right it felt. Kate let a wave of desire wash over her where it settled as an ache between her thighs.

"Kate, baby, either I have to put you down to take off our jackets or you could do it for us." She toed off her boots as quickly as she could and threw the jacket off her shoulders. Removing his hands from her ass, Garrett had moved to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. He then kicked his own shoes off in the general direction of the door. In an attempt to slow their pace she grabbed his collar and deliberately pulled his jacket down his arms.

His hands were up the back of her shirt just feeling her. "Ugh, Gar." Now he was kissing down her neck and across her chest; nipping and sucking. Kate didn't know when or how the music was turned on but she didn't care.

Using the leverage she had with her hands firmly in his hair she pulled him away from her skin, "I don't want to sound like a virginal teenager that I most defiantly am not, but let's take it a bit slower. Don't pout, before the night is over you will have had me, repeatedly."

"Fuck yes."

Kate reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Just because we're going slow doesn't mean we can't act like teenagers." She grazed her nails softly over his nipples and felt him shiver.

She felt him grab her shirt and tug it over her head revealing her barely there bra. Moments later she was moving again. Then she was placed on a soft surface: it was the couch.

"If it's teenager you want, teenager you will get." Garrett thanked Jasper for insisting on a large, soft couch instead of the leather one he had wanted. He understood completely why she wanted to take it slow. So, he stopped above her and just took in the sight of her.

"See something you like?" He smiled up at her and settled between legs. Her hands reflexively moved to his hair, pulling him up to her mouth for a slow, open-mouthed kiss. They lay there for an immeasurable amount of time before Garrett started to move down her body. He was leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses that cooled her heated skin; he created feelings in her she had never experienced before. He fingered her belt and then the button on her jeans.

He broke the silence with an odd question, "Truth or dare, Kate?" his voice was deep and hoarse and it just screamed sex. His eyes were staring into hers again; she recognized the shine from class when he really got into discussing something. Passion, the look was pure passion.

"Truth." It came out as a whisper because she couldn't find her voice.

"Has anyone ever tasted you before?" To make his question clear he started to slowly pull her pants down her legs, dragging his fingers so as to touch as much skin as possible. Kate debated whether to lie and say yes but thought better of it. If she was truthful, maybe the experience would be so much better.

"No."

He sucked in a breath at her answer. So, whoever she had been with previously didn't worship her as she should be. He decided to make this experience as pleasurable as possible. But he would also be a gentleman about it.

"May I?"

She could only nod. "Relax Kate, you will love it. And I won't bite…hard." Garrett licked at her hipbone and moved down even further to her lace covered center. Her panties we soaked already as he used his nose to rub her clit through the material. She let out a throaty moan and he knew he was on the right track. She lifted her hips to hint that he should take her panties off. To her surprise, he removed them quickly and put the balled up material into his back pocket. Kate had never met anyone so erotic. She then realized that what Garrett was doing to her probably wasn't even remotely kinky, but to her it was a fucking turn on. She reached behind herself and removed her bra for him.

Garrett kept telling himself to take his time; to go slow and draw the pleasure out of her. So far it was working. All he could hear was his name spilling from her lips in a moan and pleads for more. And all he had done was run a finger down from her clit and back up again. Knowing Kate had never felt the things he was doing to her made him so hard it was almost becoming painful. It didn't help that he still had his jeans on. He also knew that she would be almost hyper-sensitive because no one had done this to her before.

Kate was impatient. She wanted slow, not geriatric. She took a risk and fisted her hands in his hair and gently nudged in the direction she wanted him. "Please, I need you...Garrett...YES!" He used the flat of his tongue to lap at her clit and it sent fire through her veins. She wanted more. "Please, baby, more!" He took the encouragement as a green light to just go for it. She was spread wide for him and she was beautiful. Garrett couldn't do slow anymore; he used a thumb to circle around her nub and his other hand to pump a finger into her.

She was wound so tight that any minute now she would snap. Garrett somehow knew exactly how to play her; to push her buttons. So when he curled his two fingers inside of her and bit down on her most sensitive spot she was sure that fireworks weren't an adequate way of describing what burst inside of her. No one had ever made her feel this way. Sure, she'd had orgasms before; some of which were by her own hand, but nothing surpassed what Garrett just did.

Garrett watched as each muscle in Kate's body tensed and flexed, flowing with each new wave of ecstasy. He felt her fingers pull at his hair and knew her toes were curling beside him. She just lay there caught up in all the feelings.

When she looked up to see Garrett smiling at her she couldn't hold back her own smile, "Thank you. That was unlike anything I've ever experienced." Her limbs were rubbery as she tried to sit up. He reached for her hands and sat her in his lap. As an afterthought Garrett realized putting her on his lap wasn't the best idea. Kate reacted immediately, "Oh, shit, you..." He silenced her with a kiss and ground his hardness into her purposefully. She moaned into his mouth getting the idea.

"Did you want to stay here on the couch or go to my room?" Their pace had slowed considerably, but the fire had just been lit. The embers burned steadily beneath.

"Let's go to your room." She said it in a whisper. Garrett picked her up behind the knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll expect a tour in the morning." She was getting her bravery back. It felt as if Garrett had stripped her bare just by being with her.

He laughed at her morning after joke, but couldn't keep the tiniest bit of sadness out of his voice when he confessed to his feelings. "Will you still be here in the morning? It feels like this is all a dream and that you will disappear any moment now." He stopped outside his door.

"Oh baby, this is just as surreal for me as it is for you but, I promise you that I will be here when you wake up in the morning. There is nothing that could make me leave now." She sealed her promise with a kiss. He believed her; accepted her promise and continued into his room. Garrett set the naked goddess on his bed and headed into the bathroom to get the proper protection. He debated whether he should bring the whole box or just a couple, but settle on subtle and only grabbed a few.

When he returned she was still on the bed with her eyes closed. "I hope you haven't fallen asleep on me." He spoke quietly to not startle her.

"No, I'm just waiting for you." She sat up on her elbows and motioned with a shake of her head for him to come and join her. Once he was settled beside her she continued, "I believe it's only fair that you should receive the same kind of worship that you have given to me." Garrett started to protest, trying to say that she didn't have to, but she stopped him. "I want to. Just as much as you wanted to taste me, I want to taste you too."

She began the same exploration of his body that he had done to her: wet, open-mouthed kisses across his collar bone, teasing bites to his nipples and scraping teeth on his abs. When she made it down to his hips she traced the V that pointed her in the direction she wanted to go so badly, but he still had his jeans on. He helped her take care of the pants quickly. Kate noticed that he had been commando the whole time and raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and smirked.

Finally, Kate could see him in all his glory. She ogled him for more time than was necessary; his length impressive to her. She took him into her mouth and just tasted him. Garrett threw his head back and moaned rather loudly. It was totally hot.

He knew after all the teasing she put him through he wouldn't last long in her mouth, so he pulled her up to him. She had a slightly confused expression on her face until he placed a condom in her hand. "I can't wait baby, I need you now." Kate didn't protest.

When she looked back up at him she had a devilish smirk on her lips. "You want me know? Well, you can have me but I'm in charge. Got it?" Suddenly it wasn't Kate that was speechless; Garrett nodded as she straddled him and lined up their bodies. She pushed herself down on him and was again completely lost in all that as Garrett.

While Kate moved herself on Garrett he let himself go and just felt her. He noticed as she worked up and down, swiveling and turning her hips as she pleased that he felt used. Kate was using him for her own pleasure and in turn giving him his own; just the sight of her: head thrown back, breasts pushed out and her hands resting on his hips was enough to be his undoing. At that very moment she opened her eyes and locked with his. In that same second they both knew they would release together. She leaned forward, changing the angle and their mouths met; they swallowed each other's moans and screams as Garrett thrust upwards one last time and Kate clenched around him.

Coming down from the high that Kate and Garrett just shared seemed endless to them. They could have rolled over after cleaning up and fell asleep wrapped around each other or they could have continued to lose themselves in each other with high after high after high.

When they really did fall asleep together, right away or hours past, they did so thinking of each other.


End file.
